Tofu vs Carne
by Coraje1
Summary: Tofu Vs. Carne. La épica batalla que definirá el destino de TofuLandia...y no, no es tan complejo. Inspiración que llegó, fanfci que escribí. Esto salió. No es muy bueno, pero si se quieren saber un poco más sobre mi trastorno mental, pueden leerlo.


**Bien, este es un one-shot. Simple, ni siquiera espero tener reviews (más que alguno diciendo que estoy muy mal de la cabeza XD). **

**La inspiración me llegó mientras leí un capítulo de un fanfic de Angel Red. Estoy haciendo publicidad y ni siquiera me pagan. Ya se que debería seguir mi otro fanfic, pero esta historia quería salir, y no me pude negar.**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertencen.**

Carne. Patas de pollo. Chuletas de cordero. Pechugas de pollo. Hambuergesas. Grandes cerditos con manzanas en la boca. Tocino. Carne, mucha carne. Nada más que carne.

Y en el medio estaba él. El olor de la carne entraba por sus fosas nasales y llegaba a su cerebro. Lo atontaba. Lo asqueaba. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Su estómago se revolvía más que un barco en medio de una tormenta. En cualquier momento vomitaría, eso lo sabía. Pero, ¡¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

La carne flotaba alrededor de un gran horno metálico. Sobre éste, había un figura. Una grande, muy grande. Su tamaño intimidaba. Y la figura resplandecía. El cuerpo del gigante desprendía unas luces celestes, muy bonitas. El mutante no sabía si maravillarse con las luces o mojarse del miedo.

No se mojó (es un superhéroe, después de todo), pero si comenzó a temblar. Oh, si, tenía miedo. Miedo y asco.

Entonces, la figura luminosa se dió vuelta, para quedar cara a cara con él. Y pudo ver quien era. Se sorprendió, y a la vez le pareció que tenía mucho sentido. ¿Quién más podía ser, sino Cyborg?

El titán metálico lo miraba, con una sonrisa torcida en la cara. Luego le decía:-Oh, vamos, Bestita. Tú sabes que quieres.

Y le ofrecía un gran plato de huevos con tocino, los cuales desprendían un olor maravilloso. Claro, para todos menos para el verde vegetariano.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡Cy, pensé que eras mi amigo!-Gritaba un confundido y, a al vez, enojado Chico Bestia.

-¡Vamos, Bestita, solo come! ¡La carne es deliciosa! ¡Deja el lado del tofu, y únete al lado socuro...quiero decir, el lado de la carne! Buajajajajajajaja!-Cyborg estaba riendo como maniático, cosa que daba mucho miedo. Demasiado.

-Cyborg, no voy a comer carne y lo sabes. ¡Antes que eso, me corto la mano!-Valentía ante todo, pensó Chico Bestia. No tenía que dejarse intimidar.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sabes que quieres!-Y le puso en frente una salchichota pinchada por un enorme cuchillo.

-¡Aleja eso de mí! ¡No me uniré al lado oscuro...quiero decir, al lado de la carne! ¡Nunca!-Gritó a todo pulmón el vegetal mutante.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Si lo harás! ¡Deberás hacerlo, porque es la única forma en la que tu querida Raven saldrá con vida! Muajajajajajajajajajajajjj...cof, cof, cof...muajajajajajajajajajaj-(N/A:perdonen esa idiotez, siempre quise escribir eso! n.n).

Y frente a el se materealizó Raven, solo que envuelta en ¿Una hoja de té?...Sip, envuelta en una GRAN hoja de té. La oscura titán luchaba por desenvolverse de la hojita, pero parecía no tener poderes, ya que no podía librarse de su prisión verde.

-¡Yo te salvaré, Rae!-Exclamó en chico verde, levantando un dedo muy "a la Robin". No se sorprendió por su actitud protectora hacia la hechicera, simplemete lo sentía como algo normal.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡¿Tú la vas a salvar? ¡Si no tienes músculos, y eso es por no comer carne! ¡Muajajajajajaja!-Okey, Cyobrg, no te metas con los (no) músculos del cambiante.

Entonces, deslizó su mano hacia algun lado (secreto del FBI) y agarró una cosa que mantuvo en su puño.

-Con esto, tan solo con esto, te derrotaré. Oh, si, verás...el poder...del...TOFU-Chico Bestia se elevó en el aire, abrió sus manos, y de ellas surgió un pequeño cubito de tofu. Si, era pequeño, pero resplandecía como una estrella. Tan brillante era su luz, que Cyborg tuvo que taparse un poco los ojos.

-¡Ja! ¡No creas que puedes derrotarme con eso! ¡Hamburgesa especial con triple queso!-Gritó, mientras le arrojaba al vegetariano una GRAN hamburgesa con mucho (demasiado xb) queso.

La hamburgesa impactó contra Chico Bestia, tirándolo al suelo. Raven gritó:-¡Chico Bestia, ten cuidado!-Y si, aunque paezca increíble, la gótica estaba preocupada por él.

-Tranquila, Rae, estoy pefectamente bien- Dijo el mutante, sobándose la zona adolorida de su infantil cabeza-Ahora te enfrentarás a la furia de...¡El increíble waffle de tofu!-Exclamó, mientras lanzaba el delicioso (asqueroso ¬¬) waffle hacia su amigo robótico.

Este recibió el impacto en toda la cara. La zona donde el waffle había impactado quedó roja en la cara de Cyborg, pero esto solo pareció enfurecerlo y divertirlo más.

-¡Ya estas empezando a fastidirme, enano verde! Ahora te enfrentarás a mi arma mortal...¡La super chuleta de cerdo con salsa picante! Muajajajajajajaja-Empezó a reír como maniárico el cibernético. Después, sacó del horno una enorme chuleta, la cual chorreaba tanta salsa que daba asco , y se la lanzó con un fluido movimiento al titán verde.

El cual NO estaba preparado para el impacto. La chuleta llegó a su destino, impactando violentamente contra el pecho del Chico Bestia. Este cayó al suelo, y parecía inconciente.

La Raven envuelta en una hoja de té comenzó a gritar con desesperación...y ¡Oh, ¿Quién lo diría? con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Chico Bestia! ¡Chico Bestia! ¡Contesta! ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Puedes levantarte? ¡Chico Bestia, contéstame!-La gótica comenzó a llorar con más desesperación, retorciéndose para poder salir a ayudar a su...¿Duende? O.o...¡No! A su príncipe verde. Ya pueden reírse.

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio sepulcral, uno de muerte. De desolación y de pena. Solo se oía el llanto ahogado de Raven. Hasta Cyborg había cerrado la boca, y miraba hacia la dirección en donde había caído Chico Bestia.

Entonces, como un ángel vengador saliendo de las sombras...o un duende saliendo de la mina, apareció el Chico Bestia. Intancto. Sin un solo rasguño. Y el condenado traía un pequeño cubo de tofu en la mano.

Tenía la mirada baja, los pasos desgarbados y los brazos se balmboleaban a los costados de su cuerpo como si fueran de trapo. Parecía que solo tenía control de su mano derecha, en la cual llevaba el cubito de tofu.

Levantó la mirada, expresaba una felicidad incomparable. Sus ojitos verdes brillaban como dos grandes estrellas, y su sonrisa era tan amplia como cálida. Dijo:-¡Cyborg! Casi me derrotas, pero algo quiere que yo viva...-Hizo un pausa dramática-¡Y que el tofu gane!

Arrojó el pequeño e insignificante cubito de tofu a su maniático, que lo miraba con cara incrédula. Pero su expresión fue cambiando cuando el tofu explotó en una lluvia de pequeños tofu, y estos lo envolvían por completo. Y se escuchó el grito de Cyborg, al darse cuenta de que había sido vencido por un marciano verde...ejem, el fantástico y guapo titán verde.

Y ese fue el fin del malvado señor de Todas las Carnes (con mayúscula porque era un título muy importante n.n). La paz volvió al reino del tofu.

**Mientras, con Chico Bestia y Raven...**

Vemos a la pelilavanda, ya desenvuelta de su traje de hojas, abrazando a un feliz Chico Bestia. A un feliz y SONROJADO Chico Bestia.

-¡Sabía que me salvarías!-Gritaba emocionada la ¿Fría? O.o hechicera en los brazos del vegetal verde. Que más que verde estaba rojo.

-Gra..gracias, Rae. Mmmmm, ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó, no muy seguro de saber si quería que su compañera rompiera el abrazo.

Pero esta lo rompió ¡Mierda! Que tonto había sido.

-¡Por supuesto! Tú me rescataste, ¡Eres mi héroe!-Entonces, para sorpresa de Chico Bestia, le dió un vivaz y dulce beso en ¡Los labios!

Si, señoras y señor, RAVEN le dió un dulce y vivaz beso en los labios a CHICO BESTIA.

Estaba seguro de que ESA no era Raven, pero...si parecía, tenía la misma vos, el mismo pelo, el mismo olor a libro viejo, los mismos jugosos labios. ¡Oh, rayos! Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad. No tendría otra. Núnca más.

La tomó por la cintura y la levantó en el aire. Ella no se molestó; es más, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, para poder profundizar más el beso. Y ya no era cualquier beso. Era EL beso. Y se sentía genial. Dulce, amable, puro y ligero.

Y parecía que no se quedaben sin aire, porque se seguín besando con la misma intensidad que ¡Cinco minutos antes! Bueno, carajitos, paren. Pero no, los carajitos no querían parar. Parecían no tener pulmones.

Chico Bestia piensa: _"Estoy...estoy...¡Besando a Raven! ¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto?¡ Y ella me está besando también ¡Increíble! Que bien se siente, es tan...relajante...-_Esta bien, perdonen al idiota. Pierde el hilo de los pensamientos para seguir besando a...¿Raven?

La chica se separa y le susurra al oído:_ Despierta, Chico Bestia. Ya es hora de desayunar. Tofu y leche de soya._

La mira a la cara, se ve ternura y amor el en rostro de la hechicera. Le da un beso en la frente, para después...¡Pegarle un tremendo zape!

El cual hace que Chico Bestia...despierte.

Tirado en el suelo, con el cabello revuelto, el piyama y abrazando a la almohada...entiende que TODO lo que cree haber vivido fue nada más que un estúpido sueño. Un jodido sueño. Un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar.

Todavía un poco confundido, se levanta para cambiarse, lavarse los dientes y la cara. Sale de su habitación, dándose cuenta de que era imposible que su mejor amigo quisiera lastimarlo. Se ríe de solo recordarlo. Y el muy idiota se sonroja al recordar_ lo otro_.

Mientras entra a la sala no puede evitar fijar la vista en la hermosa...ejem, seria y fría Raven, que sostiene en sus manos una taza de té. El Chico Bestia sonríe al recordarla envuelta en una hoja de té.

-¡Bueno días, querido amigo Chico Bestia! ¿Cómo has dormido?-Le pregunta una sonriente Starfire, apenas pasa por la puerta.

-Muy bien, Star. Gracias por preguntar-Si, ya sabemos que Chico Bestia es idiota. Pero no tanto como para contar algo sobre su sueño.

En la cocina esta Cyborg, preparando el desayuno (para él, claro esta) en tocino y huevos. El titán menor hace una mueca al ver la carne y los huevos, pero la borra al ver la amplia sonrisa en la cara de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar qué este le haría daño?

Saca una taza del aparador, un poco de tofu de la heladera, además de la infaltable y deliciosa (siiii, claro xb) leche de soya.

-¡Buenos días, Bestita! Hoy tendremos una sesión de videojuegos, Robin, tú y yo. ¡Les voy a patear los traseros!-Explica emocionado el hombre metálico, muy contento porque su líder haya decidido darse el día libre de entrenamiento para jugar con ellos.

-¡Genial, Cy! Pero no estes tan seguro de tu victoria-Dice el mutante, mirando a Robin, quien despega la vista del periódico y le hace un amigable saludo con la mano.

-Es verdad, Cyborg. Sabes que terminaré ganando yo-Dice con petulancia el chico maravilla.

Y así se enfrascan en una discución el mecánico y el pelos parados; de la cual tardarán un largo rato en salir.

Chico Bestia se sienta al lado de Raven, que sigue mirándolo de reojo. El chico la saluda con un gesto amigable, y ella le regala un mínima (recalco MÍNIMA) sonrisa.

-Rae, ¿Quieres un poco de leche de soya?-

-Claro, ¿Quieres un poco de té de hierbas?-

-¡Porque no! Hay que descubrir sabores nuevos-

Y cada uno prueba lo que le pfreció su compeñero. Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días, Chico Bestia-

-Buenos días, Rae-

**Yo les dije que estaba al pedo. Se que es malo, así que acepto pelotazos. **

**¡Pero quiero reviews! XD **

**Saludos! :D**


End file.
